Dating Survey
by Katarina Midnight Valintine
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Lyon, Sting and Rogue are taking Lucy's Dating Survey. Nothing can go wrong, right?
1. Introdution

**Dating Survey**

**Kitty: …..**

**Mysterious: *smirking***

**Inu: Kitty what's that purplish-bluish on your neck**

**Kitty: N-n C-c-comment**

**Inu: is that a hick-**

**Kitty: I-i-I d-do n-ot own Fairy T-tail**

**Inu: wait is that a hicky?**

**What would you do if I got hurt on a mission?**

**Natsu: Who hurt you Luce? I will kill him for even touching you.**

**Gray: I would make sure he got what he deserved.**

**Gajeel: Your Shrimp's best friend and if you got hurt shrimp would cry so I would beat the person up for hurting you bunny-girl.**

**Lyon: I don't know you, but your Juvia's friend so yes I would beat him up.**

**Sting: I would beat him to a pulp for even looking in your direction.**

**Rogue: I would kill them… than make sure you are okay, and if you aren't I wiould make you feel better.**

** are you here?**

**Natsu: Luce I am your best friend, I go anywhere you go.**

**Gray: your my Friend Lucy, if you need or want me to be somewhere I would be there**

**Gajeel: Squirt made me**

**Lyon: I only came here to see my beloved Juvia**

**Sting: I came for two reasons 1. I wanted to fight Natsu-san and 2. Got bored**

**Rogue: I came because Sting is going to cause a fight sooner or later 2. I wanted to fight Gajeel-san.**

** I weak to you?**

**Natsu: Hell No! who called you weak, I will kill them, Luce your stronger than Ice princess, Luce you are strong don't forget that.**

**Gray: Flame Idiot is right you're not weak Lucy; you're on the strongest team in Fairy Tail for a reason.**

**Natsu: what did you call me Ice Princess?**

**Gray: I called you a Flame Idiot, droopy eyes.**

***starting a pointless battle***

**Gajeel: Tch, whoever called you weak, is stupid like Flame Brain and Ice head**

**Together: what did you call us Metal Face?**

**Gajeel: Flame Brain and Ice Head, got a problem? Princesses' idiots**

***joining the pointless battle***

**Lyon: You took down Angel all by yourself in the alliance and still had magic left to blow up a lacrime, so no you're not weak**

**Sting: Blondie, your strong from what I saw at the Grand Magic Games**

**Rogue: you are stronger than Yukino and she was in sabertooth, and from what I saw also, from the Navel battle you were brave and strong to endure her attacks and from your fight with that Flare girl you would have beaten her if Raven Tail hadn't cheated.**

** I pretty?**

**Natsu: Of course Luce your pretty, your beautiful**

**Gray: Lucy if you don't think your pretty than you don't have a mirror or your crazy, just look at you, you're the only other model from Mira that are in Fairy Tail**

**Gajeel: No comment**

**Lyon: yes**

**Sting: yes, but the word is Hot, like your boobs-**

**Natsu and Gray: Don't talk about Luce/Lucy like that!**

***knocking Sting Out***

**Rogue: I am sorry for his behavior; anyway you are breathtaking, beautiful.**

** you ever cheat in me?**

**Natsu: what does that mean?**

**Gray: she is saying if you were her romantic interest would you ever cheat on her with another girl. No I would not**

**Natsu: I would never do that Luce, your mine and mine alone. *growling possessively***

**Gajeel: I have Shrimp**

**Lyon: I have my faithful,Lovely, beloved Juvia **

**Rogue: No, I would not even think of such the thing.**

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: No comment**

**Inu: Mysterious gave Kitty a hicky, Mysterious gave kitty a hicky!**

**Mysterious: she is mine and mine alone**

**Kitty: *madly blushing***


	2. Firey NaLu or Dark RoLu

**Dating Survey**

**Kitty: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile**

**Mysterious: Merry Christmas**

**Kitty: Inu isn't here because she is on a date, I am sorry ****Alfred F Jones for it being confused and Dark-chan your welcome, I am glad you love it. Guest I was planning on it, but I was going to add them in this chapter.**

**Mysterious: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail**

**Kitty: I will be putting up a poll for who Lucy should end up with because in the reviews 2 reviwers want RoLu while the other 2 want NaLu and the other didn't say**

**Mysterious: On with the Survey or Story?**

**5. Would you let me get drunk?**

**Natsu: Yes Luce because you are mine and I won't let anything happen to you when I am around, and the last time you were drunk Luce , you were singing on stage, than started stripping because you thought Gray was challenging you, and I had to take you home, because I knew you were going to fall in the river and I got to sleep with you, so yes *grinning***

**Gray: yes because, you are 10x more fun than you are sober and you provoked Laxus by calling him sparky and then challenging him.**

**Gajeel: yes, because you dressed up in a bunny suit and started dancing when I was singing.**

**Lyon: I am not sure, but no I don't think I would**

**Sting: yes, because I am The Great Sting ****Eucliffe of SaberTooth, I am the definition of fun.**

**Rogue: yes, it would be interesting if you were drunk; I would be there for you to help you feel better the following morning**

**6. Would you protect me on a mission?**

**Natsu: No-**

**Gray: you're an idiot Flame idiot and yes I would protect you.**

**Natsu: I didn't even finish Ice Stripper, I said No because Lucy doesn't need my help since she is strong, but if she needs me to protect her, than I will be happy to help her**

**Gray: what did you call me Flame idiot?**

**Natsu: I called you an Ice Stripper what are you going to do about it your Royal queen?**

**Gray: you wanna go?**

***fighting a pointless battle***

**Gajeel: No**

**Lyon: Yes**

**Sting: The great Sting protects no one**

**Rogue: yes I would protect you, but if you don't want me to, that's fine too**

**Loko: of course princess!**

**7. What used to be my favorite color?**

**Natsu: Red**

**Gray: Dark blue**

**Gajeel: silver-gray**

**Lyon: I have to agree w/ Gray**

**Sting: White**

**Rogue: Black**

**Loko: Gold, my princess**

**Mira: It is…Black! Congratulations Rogue!**

**Sting: Who the hell is he!?**

**8. What is my favorite drink?**

**Natsu: Strawberry milkshake**

**Gray: have to agree w/ the Idiot**

**Gajeel: Have to agree w/ both idiots**

***All three fighting ***

**Lyon: I don't know**

**Sting: Beer**

**Rogue: I have to agree w/ Natsu-san and Gajeel-san and Gray-san, you smell like strawberries**

**Loko: Vanilla milkshake**

**Mira: All of you are correct, except Lyon and Sting and Loko**

**Sting: Please tell me who the hell is he?**

**Cana: did someone say beer?**

**9. How do you know me?**

**Natsu: I am your bestfriend Luce and guild mate and you are my team mate, I brought you to the guild, didn't I?**

**Gray: you're my little sister, guild mate and team mate.**

**Gajeel: Guild mate, and shrimp is your best friend**

**Lyon: You were in the alliance, and you're in my Rival's guild and the grand magic games**

**Sting: your Natsu-san's partner**

**Rogue: I agree w/ Sting, except we met in the bookshop before the grand magic games**

**Loko: I am your guild mate and Spirit and your prince charming**

**Sting: The fuck!?**

**10. What is the first thing that pops into your head about me?**

**Natsu: Awesome**

**Gray: Strong**

**Gajeel: Tuff**

**Lyon: Different**

**Sting: Sassy**

**Rogue: Fiesty**

**Loko: Beautiful**

**Sting: I give up**

**11. What am I to you?**

**Natsu: My best friend, guild mate, Team mate and possibly in the future your boyfriend**

**Gray: Guild mate, Team mate and Little sister**

**Gajeel: Guild mate**

**Lyon: A friend**

**Sting: Natsu-san's partner and I guess friend?**

**Rogue: I agree, but the uh… future me wanted you to be dead**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: sorry this is late**

**Mysterious: can we go on our date now, at the movies**

**Kitty: *madly blushing* S-sure**

**Inu: Awe! What are ya'll seeing?**

**Mysterious: Into the Woods**

**Inu: I just saw tha Spoiler alert-**

**Kitty: ruin the movie for me and you will never me an Auntie and I will make ure of that**

**Inu: *scared* Bye and Merry Christmas Minna**

**Kitty: I would like to thank my Readers and followers and the people who favorite my story and if you're a die-hard fan of RoLu you need to check out my favorite author besides Dark-chan and ****DarqueDeath4444****, ****IzzyLovesRoLu**

**Her story is awesome and hilarious it's called '****Love, That Is Unexpected****' I fell on the floor laughing which is rare because I never show emotion, anyway please check out my other stories and if you don't want to at least check out '1 Melody and 2 Beat's'**


	3. RoLu fluff

**Dating Survey**

**Chapter 3**

**Kitty: Hi Hi! I am back and I am updating all my stories, I don't know what story I will update next after this chapter anyway since I have 10 people want RoLu and 7 people want NaLu, this chapter with be RoLu. Yay my favorite crack shipping!**

**Mysterious: Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail this is dedicated to the following**

**IzzyLovesRoLu**

**Lucy celestialheart**

**Alfred F Jones**

**(Guest) Fairy Tail Follower**

**(Guest) Fairy Tail Follower 2**

**Naluornothing**

**Pinkypink0803**

**Chrytal Cheney**

**PurpleFairyGlitter1093**

**Clara-chan**

**(Guest) Fairy Tail Follower 3**

**Lil Scarlett**

**xoanneox**

**Kitty: And Anne-chan I am umm… only 12, I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT DOING THAT! But Mysterious probably is, well I will be turning 13 on February 14 on with the Story or Survey?**

**If you had a choice to leave the Survey would you?**

**Natsu: uhh…**

**Gray: Moron**

**Gajeel: yeah**

**Lyon: yes for my Beloved Juvia!**

**Loko: of course not Princess**

**Sting: Who the HELL are you?!**

**Rogue: No **

**Mira: well let's just put some other contestants in the survey**

**Erza: Hello*eating cheesecake***

**Cana: Sup*drinking beer***

**Aries: I'm Sorry!**

**If I went to train to become stronger for a few years what would you do?**

**Natsu: Go with, but I want food!**

**Gray: Flame-Head you're an idiot, umm go with?**

**Gajeel: stay at the guild with squirt**

**Lyon: I would rather be with my Beloved Juvia!**

**Loke: of course I would go with you princess!**

**Aries: I will too. I'm Sorry!**

**Sting: No, I am in a different guild then you**

**Rogue: I would come with to help you but if you don't want me too that's fine.**

**Mira: So cute! *fainted from fangirling***

**Erza: I have to agree**

**Cana: S-sure (hiccup) I-I a-agree**

**What would happen if I got kidnapped on a mission?**

**Natsu: save you of course**

**Gray: I agree**

**Gajeel: save you Squirt would murder me with those big thick books if I don't save you**

**Lyon: I would save you since your Juvia-chan's rival, so you can have Gray and I can have Juvia-chan**

**Loke: save you my princess, for LOVE!**

**Aries: save you I'm Sorry**

**Sting: Sting saves no one! *with a cocky smirk***

**Rogue: save you of course Lucy-san**

**Mira: Blonde hair and red eyed babies, black hair and brown eyed babies!**

**Erza: Kids!? *Erza said while choking on her cake and blushing scarlet***

**Cana: W-way t-to go (hiccup) Luc-cy! Finally you lose you Virginity!  
>Sting: so you're an innocent little Fairy, eh? *smirking*<strong>

**Rogue: don't you dare taint her innocence you idiot*punching him. Causing Sting to get K.O***

**-Author's POV-**

**Kitty: I am so sorry this is short, but I ran out of idea's P.M if you have some idea's or put it in a review.**

**Mysterious: Please review her stories**

**Kitty: Bye Bye Minna-San!**


	4. Notice 1st

**Kitty: Hi Hi MINNA-SAN! This is not a chapter; I have a few announcements to make. **

**I will not be able to update on the weekdays, because I have Student Council, Yearbook committee, Homework, Choir, Orchestra, Studying, Babysitting, and dog taker and I since I am in Student Council, we had Career day yesterday. We are planning a school dance on February 21. I am the head of the decorating committee and the 7****th**** grade leader, and I will be very busy on the weekdays.**

**I can only update on the weekends, but not all of them, since I will only have dance, babysitting and studying on the weekends, I will be taking up another sport…again.**

**I will be having my family and friends watch for reviews, I will only update 2 or 3 stories on each day; I will try to update all my stories every weekend. Keyword ****Try. ****The top 2 or 3 stories that have the most reviews each week will be updated first and the others will be updated last.**

**Since my mom is pressuring me about College, she is making me do a lot of extra-curricular's so I can put it on my application for college, even though I am only a 7****th**** grader in middle school.**

**Mysterious: My poor girlfriend… *smirking* how about I make you feel better?**

**Video Gamer: Hey Holland! My little sister isn't ready for that kind of action she is only 12, and she will be keeping her innocen-**

**Kitty: What the HELL! I am a big girl and I can make my own decisions Gamer! I may be your little sister but, I don't need you to protect me! Plus I will be 13 soon, and I plan on keeping my so called 'innocence' for a long time, you moron.**

**Video Gamer: you so mean to me!**

**Kitty: Dammit! Act your own age, your fucking 14!**

**Video Gamer: Language young lady!**

**Kitty: 1. since when do I act like a lady? 2. I am only a year and a half younger than you, Inu isn't even like this 3. Who are you to talk to me about language? You cuss all the time, our niece was staying here for a few days and you cussed in front of her! and when our Aunt came to pick her up this morning you cussed in front of her and Aunt Jade, you cannot control your mouth at all.  
>Video Gamer: Hey! Dammit I can to control my fucking mouth, you swear more than I do, respect your damn elder.<strong>

**Kitty: you're telling me about respect? Last Friday, you got mad because you failed 3 subjects and when you found out you cussed out all your teachers, that is why you got detention dammit!**

**Video Gamer: I did not! **

**Mysterious: you dumbass, yes you did, I have all my classes with you, I was there watching it**

**Video Gamer: then why'd you not stop me, you asshole!?**

**Mysterious: because it was entertaining that's why, class is so uninteresting and you made it interesting last Friday and don't call me an asshole you fucking idiot *getting into a physical fight with each other literally***

**Anime Nerd: why are they fighting this time?**

**Kitty: this time it was over different subjects…**

**Anime Nerd: They are starting to get on my fucking nerves**

**Kitty: I agree, why don't you do the ending thi-*getting hit my a lamp literally***

**Anime Nerd: Kitty are you ok-**

**Kitty: Dammit! can't you fucking morons take the fight outside and not destroy my room again!?*joining in on the fight***

**Anime Nerd: Fucking morons they will never learn will they? Anyway please read and leave a review on her stories, and if you want her to be your beta reader she will try to cram that in her schedule and bye-bye MINNA!*getting hit by a binder* you fucking morons can't you be more mature and civilized!?*joining in the fight***


	5. Baka's and Questions

**Dating Survey**

**Chapter 4**

**Kitty: Ahoy Minna! It is now January 31****st**** anyway here is another chapter. I don't own Fairy Tail**

**If I had a boyfriend and it wasn't you what would you do? **

**(A/N: I can't take credit for this question; the credit belongs to ****Kathrine Tanks****, thank you)**

**Natsu: Easy burn him to ash if he hurts you **

**Gray: Freeze him**

**Gajeel: Gihi I could care less **

**Lyon: I don't care because I have my dearest Juvia**

**Loke: I would make sure he treated you right princess**

**Sting: I am the GREAT Sting Eucliffe!**

**Rogue: I would make sure you were happy**

**Mira: RoLu Babies! **

**If we were on a date what would we do?**

**Natsu: you would buy me FOOD!**

**Gray: Go to a movie**

**Gajeel: Sorry Bunny-Girl but we are doing what I want to do**

**Lyon: Why would I do that?**

**Loke: go see a chick flick**

**Sting: Fuck you till you couldn't move**

**Rogue: do whatever that makes you happy**

**What would you do if I was sad?**

**Natsu: Go on a mission!**

**Gray: make funny ice sculptures for you**

**Loke: take you on a date**

**Lyon: No comment**

**Sting: You wouldn't be when I give you permission to be in my awesome presence!**

**Rogue: Cheer you up**

**What would you do if some guy was hitting on me?**

**Natsu: Easy hit him back!**

**Gray: Moron**

**Gajeel: I don't give a fuck Bunny-girl**

**Loke: I would flirt with you**

**Sting: Make sure they regret they were even born**

**Rogue: kill them then take you on a date**

**Mira: Kawii!**

**Why do you think you are right for me?**

**Natsu: I am your Best Friend Luce!**

**Gray: I am awesome**

**Loke: you saved my life**

**Lyon: I don't **

**Gajeel: I have Shrimp**

**Sting: because I am Sting Eucliffe I am plain awesome, I even wrote a mini dictionary of how awesome I am**

**Rogue: I am not sure how I am, we have a few things in common…**

** Do you think you are succeeding in the survey o far?**

**Natsu: what's a survey?**

**Gray: You're an idiot**

**Loke: yes**

**Lyon: I couldn't care less**

**Gajeel: How long is this going to take?**

**Sting: Didn't it say 4 hours?**

**Rogue: I think so**

**On our first date would we go to a Karaoke bar or a restaurant?**

**Natsu: which ever one that has food**

**Gray: Two Words. Flame. Idiot.**

**Gajeel: Karaoke Bar definetly shoo-bee-do-da**

**Everyone: No the horror!**

**-Author's Note-**

**Kitty: I am sorry this is do short but I could not think of any questions, if you have any put them in a review or P.M. me and thank you for reading now just click that little button that says Review and leave one will ya?**


	6. A VERY self-centered Sting

**Dating Survey**

Kitty: Here goes a new chapter I will be 13 yes my birthday is on today. Anyway On with the Story! I don't own Fairy Tail

Would you surprise me with gifts once in a while?

Natsu: etto…yes?

Gray: that sounded more of a question you moron I guess I would?

Gajeel: yes you would hear my awesome singing

Lyon: Only for my beautiful Juvia-chan

Sting: Yes you would be in my awesome presence

Rogue: Yes I would

What type of guy do you think you are?

Natsu: Strong! *pumping fist in the air*

Gray: don't forget Stupid

Gajeel: Annoying

Lyon: Determined

Sting: Pinky

Rogue: Bipolar

Natsu: HEY! I don't even know what that means give me a few minutes *grabbing a dictionary*

Gray: Cold, Bad boy

Gajeel: awesome singing dragon slayer

Lyon: Strong and Cold

Sting: Awesome, Cool, Strong, Famous Dragon Slayer an-

Natsu: Hey! This dictionary only involves Sting! Whoever wrote this is Stupid and is self-centered and i-

Sting: Hey! I wrote that!

*Starting a fight with the other idiot*

Rogue: Silent, Cold and Strong

Would you risk your life for me?

Natsu: this is easy I already do

Gray: me too

Gajeel: like I said before Shrimp would kill me with those think ass books, how can she carry those around but can't lift weights?

Lyon: Only for Juvia-chan for love!

Sting: No why would I?

Rogue: yes I would

If I was on that time of month would you help me?

Natsu: LEAVE! DEMON LUCY! *running away with his arms flying around*

Gray: Flame Brain if you help me I will admit you're the strongest mage in the guild *running after Natsu*

Gajeel: Scared of a little Bunny-girl? GiHi that's sad princess idiots *laughing at the idiot's*

Lyon: Umm…I am sorry I already deal with Sherry and Chelia

Sting: Why would I help you with a girl problem?

Rogue: Yes I would help you as much as I can Lucy

Mira: RoLu babies! Black haired and brown eyed babies! Blonde and red eyed babies! Black haired and red eyed babies and Blonde haired and brown eyed babies! Lucy you and Rogue need to have 20 no 30 babies!

Rogue: *blushing while having a major nose bleed*

-Author's Note-

Kitty: Gomen! I am sorry it's lame and stupid chapter I'm really tired sorry Minna! BYE BYE MINNA-SAN!


End file.
